The Jetsons
The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania is the only direct-to-video film based on The Jetsons TV series. Premise An accident in the past, leaves WWE wrestler Big Show frozen and isn't discovered until a hundred years later, where technology has advanced substantially, with flying cars, robots, and sophisticated gadgetry. Big Show seizes this opportunity to take over Orbit City with his new wrestling robots, so the Jetsons go into the past to get help from other WWE Superstars. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters * Alicia Fox (only appearance) * Roman Reigns (only appearance) * Jey Uso (only appearance) * Jimmy Uso (only appearance) * Big Show (only appearance) * Sheamus (only appearance) * Seth Rollins (only appearance) * Vince McMahon (only appearance) * George Jetson * Elroy Jetson * Judy Jetson * Jane Jetson * Cosmo Spacely * Drill bots (only appearance) * Benedict (only appearance) * Secretary (only appearance) * Miss Brainmocker (no lines, cameo) * Pickenpock (only time mentioned) * Rosie * Bobby Booster (only time mentioned) * Astro * Mr. Saturnson (only time mentioned) * Usher robot (only appearance) * Reactor Rollins (only appearance) * Mr. McMoon (only appearance) * Police officer (only appearance) * Rolf Rodriguez (only appearance) * Mayor Mercury (only appearance) * Valet (only appearance) * Entrance guard * Becky Lynch (only time mentioned) * Charlotte Flair * Kane (only time mentioned) * Michael Cole (only appearance) * Stardust Bot (only appearance) * Dolph Ziggler Bot (only appearance) Locations * Earth ** Denver (only appearance) *** Denver Arena (only appearance) ** Orbit City *** Little Dipper School *** Orbit High School *** Orbit City Arena *** Spacely Space Sprockets *** Skypad Apartments **** Jetsons home *** Orbit City Hall *** Orbit City Network ** Albuquerque, New Mexico (only appearance) *** Albuquerque Arena (only appearance) * The Moon * Mars (mentioned only) Objects * Fooder-Aca-Cycle * Visaphone Vehicles * Space cars Cast Notes/trivia * This is the first film not to be produced by Hanna-Barbera and involve Joseph Barbera and William Hanna. Although, Warner Bros. Animation still credit Hanna-Barbera as an existing company. * This is the first film where Judy doesn't fall in love with a rockstar. * Vince McMahon alludes to Scooby-Doo! and WWE: WrestleMania Mystery, another crossover film with Hanna-Barbera and WWE properties, as McMahon says Astro isn't the first talking dog he's met. Both films were also produced by Brandon Vietti. * The opening credits are an update of the opening theme song of the TV series, but unlike the TV series, the opening credits of the film are actually happening within the film's story. * The character models of Uniblab, Henry Orbit (with brown hair), and Mrs. Spacely are reused as background characters; Mrs. Spacely and Henry Orbit's designs are used more than once (and for both white and black races). ** Miss Galaxy's model is used for an identical secretary at Spacely's, but has black hair, instead of yellow, although Miss Galaxy herself changed from orange to blond, but her ethnicity has been changed. * Frank Welker uses his Scooby-Doo voice for Astro, leaving no difference between the characters whatsoever. Although in Welker's defense, Don Messick's Astro and Scooby sounded a lot alike in seasons two and three. * This is the first time in the franchise that the police force has an African American. Errors * Elroy made a time travel equation, when he had invented a whole time machine in The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones. * The TV series was supposed to be set in 2062, but this film is set in 2117, which means somehow fifty-five years have passed. Home media * US: The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania DVD released by Warner Home Video on March 14, 2017. Quotes Category:Films